Intershaft seal concepts of various forms are found in industry. For example, intershaft seals have been employed with counter rotating gas turbine engines to seal the space provided between two coaxial rotating shafts. Conventional concepts commonly employ a piston ring type seal—such as a cracked carbon ring—and deposit it between the two shafts. When used, a carbon ring is slightly pressed into the outer shaft bore and its side face is pushed axially by pressure to contact a shoulder portion on the inner shaft to form a main seal. Under operating speed conditions, the centrifugal load from rotation will force the carbon ring against the outer shaft bore. Relative axial movement between the two shafts is accompanied by sliding of the carbon seal ring against the outer shaft.